Aja Leith
Aja is one of the first Holograms and the longtime friend of Jerrica Benton. Personality Aja is a tomboy who can still express her femininity at times. But she does like working with tools. She can be very sensitive, and could sometimes make unwarranted assumptions on that basis. For example, she once mistook Stormer for Craig's wife, then ran off feeling betrayed and not wanting to see him again. Other thing about Aja is that she sometimes can be a bit cold but that's because she cares about other's safety. She can be a loyal friend, and cares about Jem's secret identity being revealed. She has a very good friendship with Jem, Kimber, and shana, and everyone else she has met over the years. She also has a very close friendship with rio, helping him with projects. She also dislikes Eric Raymond. Bio When Aja was twelve, her parents died. She then moved into the Bentons'. Jerrica and Kimber disliked Aja at first, but she grew on them. She had also became friends with Rio and got along great with him due to her tomboy personality. When Jerrica's mother made a treehouse for the three girls, Aja made them recite a friendship pledge. The girls then finalized it by lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmet's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. Like Kimber and Shana, when Synergy gave them instruments that their father left them, they formed the Holograms. Later, Aja met a man named Craig. Unbeknownst to her, Craig was the brother of Stormer, one of the Misfits. Aja and Craig fell in love and started a relationship. Later Aja reunited with Craig In Europe. But when Craig tried to introduce his sister, Aja mistook Stormer for Craig's wife instead, and ran off feeling betrayed. When Kimber told her that Stormer was his sister, Aja felt regret and hurried back to apologize to Craig, but it was too late as the building caught on fire and started to collapse. Aja and the others managed to heal Craig and Stormer, with the two rekindling their relationship. Aja has several mechanical skills and also a flair for technology and electronics as well. Aja can read Chinese, and regularly reads the news fully in Chinese. MUX History Aja was in Las Vegas during Cobra's takeover of several US cities. Logs 2008 * September 22 - "Jem's Reunion Concert" - Jem returns for a one-night USO reunion show. But more than music fans are interested in her return... Players The non-Jem Holograms were played/emitted by bzero during the Jem and the Holograms TP. They are, however, available for application. Trivia *Aja is the first hologram to date a relative to one of the Misfits. *Aja was the first foster girl to arrive. *In the early concept she was called Jade, and Kimber was named Aja. They share the same voice actor. *Aja is of Asian descent. It is implied that she is Japanese, because of the kimono she wears in one of the episodes. On the MUX she is of Chinese/Japanese descent, which explains both her knowing Chinese and wearing komonos. *Her voice sounded a little deeper in the beginning of the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Holograms References * Aja Leith @ Jem and the Holograms wiki Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians